madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bow
The Vorn Black Bow, or simply known as Black Bow, is a mysterious yet destructive weapon that belongs to the House of Vorn. Overview The bow itself was colored black with sharp-edges and hence the name. The entity that seems connected with the Black Bow is Tir Na Fal, and so may even be called the "The Bow of the Evil Pagan Goddess". Also known as the Goddess of Death, seems to know the mysteries regarding Black Bow and occasionally speaks through the bow itself to Tigre consciousness or at times through Titta, Tigre's maid. It has been implied the bow has some unknown connection to Zhcted, or at least with the Vanadis themselves, with Mila even stating outright that Tigre is effectively like an 8th Vanadis, one whose power could compliment the others; as such, if there was a war between two Vanadis, having Tigre on one side will be a great advantage. According to Drekavac, "The Wielder of the Bow" is a special existence compared to the Vanadis, in that he does not simply appear all the time as they do and is too precious to kill. Indeed several demons have frequently tried to capture Tigre while at the same time trying to kill the Vanadis. History It is frequently implied that the Black Bow is in some way connected to the Vanadis and their Viralt. However, in contrast to the Viralt, the "Black Bow" doesn't appear nor disappear after the death of its previous user and it does not choose the user being a family heirloom. This is testified by the fact that it had been sitting in Tigre's household for what is what appeared to be generations at a time. Additionally, being a family heirloom of the Vorn bloodline, it can be said that all of its previous users were Tigre's ancestors (some of which even used it for the sake of hunting). In some unknown era, the Black Bow was also used by its users to battle against demonsLight Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2. Sometime in the distant past, the "Black Bow's" only known previous user utilized its powers to attack a castle and/or city, dying in the process. Tigre grew up aware of the bow's presence in his house. Chronology Tigre first used the bow to defeat Zion at Molsheim Plains. When Zion made his attempts to escape, he heard Tir Na Fal's voice and discovered the bow's powers for the first time by shooting down a dragon Zion was trying to escape on, with Elen's Arifar's assistance. He later consciously used its power for the first time to break into Mila's extremely durable fortress, once again with Elen's help. Later, Tir Na Fal finally reveals herself to Tigre, calling him to her temple and possessing the body of Titta, his personal housemaid, while proceeded to have him shoot Titta to test and see how well he could handle the bow's powers. Miraculously, Titta emerged unharmed (albeit, with her clothing ripped to shreds) by the charged arrow shot. During his war with Thenardier, Tigre lost Bertrand during in an incident in Saint-Groel and, to free himself from the rubble, fired off a full powered shot from the bow, for the first time without some outside party's aid. Regardless, Tigre used the bow to finally exact revenge by shooting his fatal arrow shot to Thenardier, killing him. Six months later after Brune Civil War, the Black Bow is frequently used by Tigre again during his battles during Asvarre's Civil War until Torbalan's navy ambush in Asvarre Seas , where Tigre went missing during the battle. Whilst Tigre miraculously survived the shipwreck and teleported to Lipper Shores, the Black Bow was thrown by a little girl out of her fear to its eerie appearance, resulting Tigre suffered an amnesia. However, during his battles against Baba Yaga, Tigre eventually regained the Black Bow and his memories and used the power to crush the monster that was made by Baba Yaga, who was then devoured by Ganelon. One year later, Tigre used the Black Bow again to save Brune from Sachstein Army's Invasion while quelling a revolt in Nice. Unknown to Tigre however, Tina, the Vanadis of Osterode who joined the Moonlight Knights to repel the invading Sachstein Army under King Viktor's decree, yearned to see the Black Bow's power by her own eyes, so she (originally) try to frame Tigre as a traitor while conspiracies within Nice brewing after hearing rumors about Tigre's "treachery" against Brune as Zhcted's "puppet general", which was actually came from the late Hans who met Valentina before his demise in Plainville Hills. During the revolt, Ganelon infiltrated into Nice Royal Palace to witness the Black Bow's power as well. Powers Despite it's unknown origins and his initial ignorance to it's method of use, Tigre has won several victories thanks to his family treasure and its power. The bow seems to resonate with various Vanadis' Viralt, thus charging the arrow with Vanadis's various elemental attributes and increasing its power by mixing in their power. The bow also possesses its own powers, which themselves seem to release either darkness or black energy of some unknown kind. This power allows Tigre to fire off an arrow shrouded in the unknown black force it emanates with devastating results capable of tearing through walls or felling the likes of dragons with a single shot. It's also shown when Tigre was forced to shoot Titta by Tir Na Fal that the bow can be made to not harm targets the user does not wish to see harmed, as Titta was virtually untouched (her clothing was damaged however, which the goddess implies was due to Tigre's own inexperience in using it). Tigre first used the bow's full power after Bertrand's death, when the bow reacted to his emotions at this time and blasted a large hole through the ceiling of a collapsed underground cavern. The shot in question appeared as a black dragon rising into the sky. Finally, the bow appears to have some level of sentience of its own, much like the Vanadis' Viralt, and seems to have an affinity towards Tigre. It is implied the bow, even while separate from Tigre, is aware when he is in danger and once even conspired to return to his hands with Tir Na Fal's help. During this time, the bow managed to briefly manifest itself in Tigre's hands as a black mass even when it was not actually in his possession. Weakness Unfortunately, behind its amazing powers resides a fatal weakness. The Black Bow itself has been noted by Tir Na Fal that it has a capability to drain the user's mental and physical energy or even their very life force, which once upon a time killing a previous user just as he fired a charged arrow to his enemies. In an unknown cases, depending on the user's mood, Tir Na Far's tempting voice also allows the Black Bow to manipulate the his emotion in order to use its full potential power with the cost of human consciousness. Whenever the user possessed by the temptations, his eyes would changes to amber color while losing any sense of reasoning and muttering about power. Anime Episode 13 Relevance with Viralt Little is known about the relationship between the Black Bow and the Viralt, though it is implied that whenever the Vanadises' Viralt get near it, the Black Bow will absorb their elemental powers and generate a charged arrow shot, delivering a strong impact or damage to those who receive the blow. Depending on each Viralt's elemental powers, a Viralt will provide a different property/attribute to the charged arrow shot. However, the Black Bow and Viralts do share one element, Darkness, because each of Viralt's names contains Darkness itself in addition to the Black Bow's main element being Darkness as well. Elemental Charged Arrow Shot Viralt Combination Arrow Shot Contrasted to the single Elemental Charged Shot, the combined Viralts arrow shot, which needs two or more Viralts to resonate with the Black Bow, will deliver even more devastating damage to the enemy. Users The Black Bow has been passed down through Tigre's bloodline for an unspecified number of generations, several users of the bow therefore are likely his ancestors. *Unknown Previous User: Tigre's predecessor and possible ancestor, he died after using the Black Bow's powers to fire off a very powerful arrow. *'Tigrevrumud Vorn':The current king of Brune and Zchted and the current user of the Black Bow. Gallery Tir_Na_Far.png|Tir Na Fal File:Arrow.gif|Black Bow combining with Arifar Tigre_Black_Bow.jpg|Tigre with his Black Bow. Vol9-MN-Ch46-027-BlackBows Power.png|Black Bow's true power (Manga Chapter 46). Trivia * There are several facts that imply a direct connection between this bow and the original king of Zhcted, as well as the Vanadis. ** The king was noted to be a Black Dragon (Zirnitra) in human form, while the bow's powers easily resemble a black dragon when in use, as noted by Elen. ** It is also worth noting that the king's seven brides were given their Vralt by him and became the original Vanadis, and the bow's ability to combine the Vralt's powers with its own power and it's similarity to a Vralt in nature strongly implies a shared origin. *** Same like the Viralt which is a Heirloom of Zhcted there is a possibility if the Black Bow origins turns out to be Zhcted's Royal Family Heirloom, Tigre may officially be elected as the new Zhcted King through the Black Bow itself as, just like the election of Vanadis that goes through the Viralt. However there is no evidence yet regarding the origin of the Black Bow itself. ** Finally, the demons, who have opposed the Vanadis for ages past, actually refer to the Black Bow's user the same way they refer to the Vralt's users, by naming them after their weapon. This implies that they consider it part of the set, but however, according to Drekavac, it's a special existence among them all. *** This also shows the demon's mindset to a degree: the Vralt continually changes hands over time, so they recognize the weapon, due to their longevity, they don't see the same person using that weapon often, this implies that the Bow has also been used to fight Demons in the past. **** Unlike the Viralts where the demons can observe it any time, the Black Bow on the other hand is a weapon that they never kept an eye on meaning the wielder of the Black Bow did not exist in certain times. *It remains unknown if Urs truly used the Black Bow before, even though he seems to have some knowledge about it and urged Tigre to only use it for emergencies, which Tigre took to heart. Urs's words later came in handy when Tigre replaced his broken bow with his family treasure, making him the current user of the Black Bow. *Similar to Sofya who can summon her Viralt by her own will when Torbalan threw her Viralt away, Tigre can summon the Black Bow with the aid of Tir Na Fal and it was only used temporarily before the Black Bow disappeared again. *As far as the story is told, Ludmila is the only VanadisLight Novel Volume 4Anime Episode 9 who yield his Black Bow directly due to her curiosity over its unknown power when Tigre managed to break even Tatra Fortresses's sturdy gate. ** Due to this very power that gives both Tigre and her an advantage over any enemy, Ludmila even mentioned that having the Black Bow's power indicates Tigre's usefulness for her in fighting against other Vanadises. * While in the Vanadis series Tigre only used the Black Bow after he broke his own bow, Tigre in the alternate continuity series has been using the Black Bow as his main weapon for long time. ** In the Michelia series, Tigre has been using the Black Bow for hunting. He is the first user after a long time because as one of Brune's nobles, Urs and his recent ancestors don't use bow as weapon of choice. Before Tigre, the family heirloom is only used as decoration in their house. ** In the Carnwenhan series, Urs gaves the Black Bow to Tigre after having an oracle dream. . Reference Navigation Category:Weapon